Beku
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: "Maaf, Neji." Ya, suara tadi milik Neji. Neji. Neji. Siapa Neji? -Really long time no see. RnR will be such a great motivation


_I'm stuck here, Baby_

_Struggling with the Reality_

_They keep telling me it's just a bad serendipity_

_You should go without me_

_You should go without me_

...

...

"Tenten-chan? Kau mendengarku?"

Samar-samar aku dengar suara itu. Lembut, penuh kehati-hatian. Mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Tenten? Apakah itu namaku?

Di mana aku?

Perlahan kuedarkan mataku. Apa ini? Kenapa semuanya putih? Ah, tidak. Di atas meja putih di samping tempat tidur putihku ada vas berisi bunga. Aku pernah melihat bunga itu. Di suatu tempat yang akrab ... di mana?

"Ten—,"

"Rosemary." Kuhembuskan nama bunga itu, merasakan ledakan rasa familiarnya mengalir dari ujung lidah hingga sudut hatiku.

"Tenten-chan?" sepasang telapak tangan lembut mengangkat wajahku, mengalihkan mataku dari enam benda indah sekaligus rapuh yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku.

Sakura. Kata itu sontak muncul di kepalaku saat kulihat perpaduan warna itu, hijau dan merah muda lembut. Tapi di depanku adalah orang. Seorang gadis. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyamakannya dengan pohon? Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menguasai tubuhku?

Mati rasa.

"Tenten-chan?"

_"Rosemary. Ingatlah aku." _

Apa? Siapa itu? Kenapa dua suara bergabung menjadi satu? Siapa saja yang ada di ruanganku? Ruanganku.

"Tenten-chan? Kau mengatakan apa?" Aku tak mengacuhkan suara gadis itu. aku harus tahu siapa yang tadi berbicara. Di mana? Di mana mereka? _Di mana dia?_

"Tenten-chan? Kau kenapa? Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tenten-chan? Tenten-chan?" Kurasakan kedua tangan yang memegang wajahku turun, mencengkeram kedua tanganku yang baru kusadari tengah mencengkeram seprai putih tempat tidurku erat-erat. Oh, tidak. Ini bukan tempat tidurku. Kasurku tak setipis ini!

"Tenten-chan!"

Suaranya meninggi, membentak, mengejutkanku. Adrelin mengalir deras ke ujung-ujung nadiku, menggemakan suara detak jantungku.

Apa? Apa salahku? Jangan, jangan sakiti aku.

"Tenten-chan, kumohon berhenti memukul. Tanganmu sudah berdarah."

Sakit ...

Tolong hentikan rasa sakit ini.

"Tenten-chan berhenti. Kumohon berhenti." Gadis itu mengiba, terisak.

Tidak. Jangan menangis.

Tidak boleh menangis.

Aku harus kuat. Harus kuat. _Demi dia ..._

"Tenten-chan, maaf."

Kurasakan sengatan di lengan atasku. Ah, aku masih bisa merasakan sakit di antara sakit.

_Maaf ... aku tak bisa menolongmu. Maaf ... aku tak bisa menggantikanmu. Maaf, maaf, maaf, ..._

"Maaf, Neji."

Ya, suara tadi milik Neji. Neji. Neji.

Siapa Neji?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Beku****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Copyright ****2013 ****Skyzhe Ke****ymata****'s Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied ****by Masashi Kishimoto**

**For the last poem:**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied **** by Rascal Flatts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative ****Canon (Before War)**** and **

**(Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) ****Out Of Character**

**First Point of View "Tenten"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin sekitar lima menit telah berlalu. Lima menit hanya berdiri di ujung lapangan latihan. Lima menit memerhatikan sosok kaku itu dari kejauhan. Lima menit bimbang antara ingin mengganggunya, meneruskan tujuanku sebenarnya yang lebih mulia—latihan—, atau memberikan diskon khusus untuknya hari ini—berhubung mulai besok mungkin tidak akan ada lagi hari tenang?

Tapi, hei, bukan salahku _'kan_ kalau kami hanya punya satu lapangan favorit yang sama? Jadi aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Seperti biasa jika sedang tidak berlatih, dia bermeditasi di bawah pohon. Pohon favoritnya. Pohon yang juga menjadi favoritku. Heh, kenapa baru kusadari kami membagi hal-hal favorit yang sama? Kuperhatikan dia sama sekali tak bergerak meskipun aku yakin dia telah menyadari keberadaanku sejak tadi. Dasar manusia patung!

Tanpa memberikan peringatan dalam bentuk apapun aku duduk dan menyandarkan punggungku di bagian sisi kiri tubuhnya. Wow, dia bahkan tak bergerak seinci pun ... benar-benar patung.

Hening sesaat. Kugerakkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mau tak mau aku sedikit terkejut saat ujung kepalaku membentur lengannya. Sejak kapan Neji berubah jadi raksasa begini?

"Tenten," bisa kubayangkan kerutan di antara kedua alis Neji saat dia sedang kesal. Aku hanya tertawa ringan dan meneruskan kegiatan membenturkan belakang kepalaku ke bahunya berulang kali.

Hingga ...

"Waaa!"

Kurasakan tubuh bagian atasku melayang membentur kedua pahanya, tapi tidak dengan kepalaku yang mau tak mau nyaris patah dan membentur tanah berumput dengan tidak kerennya.

"Awwww! Sial, sial, sial!" Ummmm, sensor tiga kata barusan. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan kepala siap benjol seperti ini, _'kan_? Kugosok bagian belakang kepalaku berulang kali, memastikan tidak ada benjol atau lebih parah lagi, darah di sana.

Segera setelah sakitnya mulai berkurang aku mengangkat kepala melemparkan tatapan maut pada pemuda setimku yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. Mengabaikan posisi kami sekarang yang mungkin dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan dari berbagai pihak hingga berakhir pada fitnah yang berkepanjangan, aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit ke bawah, memposisikan kepalaku bertumpu pada pangkuannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sedikit ketus tapi dia sama sekali tak bergerak untuk menjatuhkan kepalaku. Aku tersenyum semanis madu.

"Menggunakan pahamu sebagai bantal. Ada masalah?"

Alih-alih balasan sikap dingin seperti biasanya, dia menunduk dan menatapku lekat dengan kedua mata abu-abu keunguannya. Rasa panas segera menjalar dari kedua tulang pipiku hingga leherku ketika kusadari matanya tak hanya menatapku, tapi menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahku. Jengah. Baru saja aku ingin mengulurkan tangan dan mendorong dahinya dengan sikap main-main seperti biasa, dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap langit sore yang kemerahan.

"Neji?" aku dapat mendengar gema kebingungan dari suaraku.

Tapi dia hanya diam untuk selama beberapa saat.

"Besok perang telah dimulai—,"

"Aku tau," sekali lagi usahaku untuk mencairkan suasana terabaikan.

"Kita berada di divisi yang berbeda." Entah kenapa aku seperti merasa dia tak suka dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, eh? Kalaupun iya, kenapa? Dia tau aku tak selemah itu, _'kan_?

"Mmm-hmm. Kau pasti senang, tak akan ada yang merepotkan—," aku langsung terdiam saat nyaris secepat kilat Neji menunduk dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh."

Butuh waktu nyaris sepuluh detik penuh untukku mencerna apa yang dia katakan. Awalnya aku ingin membalas ucapannya dengan kata-kata pedas seperti yang ia lakukan, tapi lagi-lagi aku terdiam karena sorot matanya yang menunjukkan keseriusan dan ... huh? Apakah aku tak salah lihat? Permohonan?

Tak tega dengan aura cemas darinya yang baru kemudian dapat kuartikan, aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau tau aku tak akan melakukan itu, Neji. Aku punya partner yang melatihku dengan baik."

Akhirnya aku dapat melihat seringai kecil favoritku di wajah menawannya.

"Aku tau."

Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah melupakan senyum Neji saat itu. Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum yang dapat kurasakan ketulusannya dalam setiap detik yang berlalu. Senyum pertama yang kudapatkan dari hatinya. Ha-ha, panggil aku gila, tapi tidak ada salahnya _'kan_ berharap?

...

...

...

_God, I love his smile_

_Can you make it last?_

_Just wanna embrace that perfection_

_And keep it deep in my soul_

_Oh, Lord, would you mind?_

...

...

...

"Neji!"

"Neji!"

"Neji!"

Dengan hampa aku menatap kerumunan itu. Aku tak tau mengapa, aku tak bisa merasakan apa pun saat kulihat tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak. Aku tak tau bagaimana aku tak bisa menangis saat semua orang di sekelilingku berteriak dan memanggil namanya dalam isakan. Aku tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan saat tanganku terulur menyentuh Lee dan menggerakkannya dengan kikuk. Aku tak ingat aku mengatakan apa padanya untuk menenangkannya.

Aku mati rasa.

Aku mati rasa.

Aku mati rasa.

_"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh."_

Tidak, Neji. Aku tidak melakukannya. Menangis pasti akan terlihat bodoh di matamu, jadi aku tidak menangis.

_"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh."_

Tenang saja, Neji. Aku masih terus bertarung. Berhenti bergerak walau hanya untuk sekedar menyebut namamu pasti menurutmu bodoh. Aku tidak melakukannya Neji.

_"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh."_

Lihat, Neji. Kita menang. Kita menang. Meskipun tanpamu, kami tidak terlalu payah, _'kan_?

_ "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh."_

Kenapa, Neji? Kenapa kau masih mengatakan itu? Aku tidak menangis. Aku terus bertarung. Aku membantu desa kita menang. Apalagi, Neji? Kenapa kau masih mengatakan itu padaku...?

Oh, benar. Aku masih melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Aku mencintaimu, Neji.

Aku mencintaimu ...

Itu bodoh, ya?

Bodoh, karena dengan mencintaimu pun aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tak bisa menggantikanmu. Tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

...

...

...

_If only I knew that loving you is this hurts_

_I would always keep you all by my side_

_If only I knew losing you makes me died_

_I would not let them took us apart_

_But, if only I knew_

_If only I knew_

...

...

...

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Sakura-chan? Apakah ada kemajuan?" samar-samar kudengar suara yang familiar di telingaku, tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Seperti ada selusin beton yang menghantam kepalaku, memaksa ingatanku untuk kembali jauh ke sudut otakku.

Helaan napas, "Tidak ada berubahan, Lee. Dia masih tak bisa mengingat apa pun."

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Sakura-chan? Tiga tahun sudah berlalu." Suara itu lagi-lagi berkata.

"Aku tau, Lee. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika tak ingin menyakitinya."

Bohong, bohong. Ini sudah sangat menyakitkan, kenapa tidak bunuh saja?

"Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa jika ada Neji di sini. Aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, Sakura-chan. Aku tak bisa menjaga Tenten."

_Neji_ ... aku nyaris berteriak. Hantaman di kepalaku serasa semakin menggila, membuatku ingin meledak. Lalu sekilas aku melihatnya, seraut wajah yang dominan menarik ke mata abu-abu keunguannya dan seketika pandanganku menggelap dan aku diliputi kegelapan.

...

...

...

_What hurts the most?_

_It was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_Then watching you walk away_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/U: _Hi? Long time no see_. Hehehe, ups **/menghindar dari sambitan/** Maaaaaaf _ lama kena WB. Iya, iya, Sky masih ingat fic yang lain, kok. Huh? Apa? Diterusin? Iyaaa, insya Allah. Sabar yaaa **/ditampol/**

Betewe, Sinting nggak? Lama nggak nulis, dateng-dateng bawa fic angst. Sumpriit, waktu tau Neji dimatiin rasanya pingin banting HP. =_="

Ya udah deh, daripada banyak bacot ... kalo ada kritik, saran, luapan emosional, dll-nya ... _Review, please_? T_T

_Here with,_

_Sky_


End file.
